


Forbidden Toners

by not_so_average_fangirl



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), bechloe - Fandom
Genre: Bechloe AU, F/F, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_so_average_fangirl/pseuds/not_so_average_fangirl
Summary: "And I solemnly promise to never have sexual relations with a Treble, or may my vocal chords be ripped out by wolves." That was the oath that played in Chloe's mind as Barden's newest Treble, Beca Mitchell, slipped her tongue into her mouth for the very first time. (Bechloe AU)





	Forbidden Toners

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, heyy!
> 
> So this is another one shot that I had originally written a few years back but decided to re-vamp and re-upload it.
> 
> I actually really like this au. Who knows, maybe I'll create a multi fic based on it. ;)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

“Remember ladies!” Aubrey turned and stopped the Bellas in their tracks. “No sexual relations with the Trebles.” She pointed at them with narrowed her eyes. “Got it?”

The Bellas all nodded their heads in agreement, except for a particular redhead, who was busy looking to the side at the crowd and biting her lip. Aubrey noticed this immediately and pointed her out.

“That means you too, Chloe!”

Chloe snapped her attention back to the commanding blonde. “What?” She asked, doe eyed.

Aubrey wasn’t aware of the redhead’s secret crush, but she knew Chloe was a very… _outgoing_ person, and she wanted to make sure she got the message.

“Don’t do it.” Aubrey warned, her stern face suddenly lighting up as she clapped her hands together. “Okay! Have fun tonight, girls!” She startled the Bellas with her sudden burst of energy and the girls eyed her as they cautiously continued their way down the theater steps and mingled with the crowd.

Chloe didn’t follow the girls initially and stood at the top of the steps to scan the crowd. She grinned when her eyes spotted a particular brunette serving herself a drink at the keg stand. She was wearing a burgundy hoodie. The color Chloe knew was forbidden to all Bellas. But honestly? She couldn’t care less.

Chloe quickly ran her fingers through her hair and straightened her clothes, taking a deep breath before finally approaching the girl.

She purposefully reached across the brunette to grab a red solo cup, smiling when she felt the girl’s gaze on her as she brushed her arm across the smaller woman’s breasts and poured an alcoholic beverage into her cup.

“Excuse you, Beale.” The brunette smirked.

Chloe looked at her, innocently. “Oh! I’m sorry, Beca. I didn’t mean to reach over you like that.” She took a sip from her cup and played along, pretending like she didn’t just feel the DJ up.

Beca grinned. “It’s okay. You know, normally I would make a bigger deal about someone intruding my personal space like that–” She raked her eyes up and down the redhead’s body. “But seeing how it’s you…” Then focused on her vibrant eyes. “I think I can make an exception.”

Beca always had a way of making Chloe’s heart race. She made it seem like an easy task, but Chloe knew not just anyone could do that. Chloe bit her lip in an attempt to hold back a girly grin from spreading across her face. Their constant cat and mouse game was so much fun, and Chloe wasn’t about to lose just yet.

“Wow, special treatment.” She said, keeping herself cool and collected. “That’s very nice of you, Mitchell.”

Beca shrugged. “I’m feeling generous tonight.”

They could both feel a heat rising between them, unaware of the way their bodies were subconsciously getting closer.

“Chloe!”

The sudden voice made them jump apart, and they looked in the direction of the high pitched sound. Aubrey was glaring at Chloe with wide and threatening eyes, gesturing for her to go over to her.

Chloe quickly glanced at Beca. “Sorry.” She said quietly, following the orders of her acs-leader and reluctantly leaving the brunette’s side.

Beca watched as Chloe joined the loud and obnoxious blonde, raising her cup with a smug grin when Aubrey glared at her annoyingly. Beca didn’t like the way Aubrey treated Chloe sometimes. It seemed like she would forget that Chloe was her best friend, not her minion.

Beca walked over to her Treble brother, Jesse, and joined in on the conversation he was having with some other aca-singers.

“Hey, Becaw!” He greeted loudly, making Beca flinch. “Is this party not the coolest thing you’ve ever been to in your entire life?”

Beca made a face, wrinkling her nose. “I told you not to call me that.” Jesse just chuckled, drunkenly, and continued chatting with their fellow peers.

Beca tried to be involved in their conversation, but she couldn’t stop her mind from wandering to thoughts about a certain redhead. She would occasionally glance over at Chloe, who was still hanging around Aubrey and would smirk when Chloe would glance back. There was no way the bossy blonde was going to stop Beca from getting what she wanted.

No. Not this time.

* * *

 

The party continued, but Beca made sure to keep an eye on her favorite Bella. The two would share their occasional eye contact that Chloe would quickly break to keep herself from blushing. Aubrey had had a good grip on the ginger when they first got there, but after a few cups of alcohol in her system, the Bella leader loosened up and became less aware of her surroundings. Beca noticed when Chloe finally left Aubrey’s side and she took the opportunity to make her move.

Chloe was talking with her fellow Bella, Jessica, when she felt someone get dangerously close behind her.

“Wanna dance?”

A chill ran up Chloe’s spine when she instantly recognized the voice. She ignored the way her stomach started to violently flutter, and turned around to face her with a confident grin.

“Depends who’s asking.” Chloe underestimated the distance between them, and their faces wound up being much closer together than she was prepared for.

Beca wickedly grinned at Chloe’s not so hidden nervousness. “ **I’m** asking.” She purred, brazenly slipping her hand down the redhead’s thigh.

Chloe’s breath hitched in her throat and she grabbed the brunette’s hand, slowly intertwining their fingers as she looked around to make sure Aubrey wasn’t paying attention to them.

Chloe squeezed Beca’s hand and grinned. “Let’s go.” She pulled Beca along with her to the middle of the dancing crowd, and it didn’t take them long to fall into a smooth rhythm.

They moved and swayed in sync to the beat and Beca found the roll of Chloe’s hips to be intoxicating. The redhead expertly ground her pelvis into Beca’s, only making it harder for the DJ to behave herself.

Beca couldn’t take the pressure building up in her core any longer and leaned her face closer to Chloe’s ear. “Let’s get out of here.” She hummed.

Chloe was taken aback by the suggestion, not because she didn’t want to, because **God** did she want to, but she wasn’t used to Beca being straight forward with her. They had always flirted and toyed around each other, but they never actually did anything about it. This could be the night they finally crossed that prohibited line.

But before Chloe pounced on the much desired opportunity, the thought of something crucial suddenly crossed her mind.

“Beca, I can’t.” Chloe said, taking a step back. “Bellas aren’t allowed to be with Trebles.” But despite her words, Chloe couldn’t resist the way her eyes repeatedly glanced down at the brunette’s lips.  
Beca noticed this and knew Chloe wanted her just as much as she did. Beca leaned forward, slightly, letting their lips just brush each other’s as she spoke.

“Come on, Beale.” Beca said, glancing to the side in Aubrey’s direction. “She wont even notice you’re gone.”

Chloe nervously bit her lip. Here was her crush, practically throwing herself at her, but Chloe had Aubrey and the Bella Oath holding her back. She wanted to be loyal to her group. She wanted to be loyal to her best friend. She wanted to do what a good Bella was _supposed_ to do.

And yet.

With the alcohol blurring her better sense of judgement, and her arousal growing more and more intense by the second, Chloe couldn’t stand her urges any longer and turned to get one last look at Aubrey before finally caving in.

“Okay.”

Beca smirked in satisfaction and laced their fingers together, pulling her through the thick crowd and guiding her around the art building. Once they were out of sight, Beca didn’t hesitate to push Chloe up against the brick wall. The redhead gasped when her back roughly hit the hard surface, but the sensation only turned her on even more.

Beca stared at her lustfully, her eyes darker than Chloe had ever seen them before. Their intensity made goosebumps rise on Chloe’s arms, and her chest brushed up against Beca’s as her breathing increased in pace.

Beca wrapped one hand around Chloe’s waist, and slipped the other around the back of her skull. “You’re so frustrating.” She growled, deciding she wasn’t going to wait any longer and crashed their lips together.

Chloe moaned and brought her hands up to tangle her fingers into Beca’s brown hair. Her grip tightened when Beca traced the outside of her lips with her tongue and Chloe happily granted her access, opening her mouth to her and groaning as she tasted her for the first.  
A battle for dominance quickly ensued between them, their hands wandering and exploring each other as their tongues danced. Chloe wasn’t sure how long this went on, but her brain was starting to get hazy. She needed to breath.

Chloe gently bit down on Beca’s bottom lip as she pulled back. “We shouldn’t be doing this.” She panted, struggling to get a grip on herself, but failing miserably.

Beca drifted her hand down Chloe’s backside and squeezed as she pulled her closer. “Do you wanna stop?” She smirked, already knowing the answer, but wanting to hear the redhead say it out loud and speak the words that expressed how she couldn’t resist her, no matter how hard she tried.

Chloe hesitated. Thoughts and worries flooded her mind, but she didn’t want to listen to any of them. This moment was just too good to ruin, and consequences or not, Chloe decided that Beca was worth it.

“No.” Chloe said, kissing the Treble girl again with a smile and a shake of her head. “No, I don’t.”

That was all Beca needed to hear to resume her ravishing of the gorgeous redhead. “Good.” She mumbled against Chloe’s lips. “I don’t either.” Beca kissed her passionately and moved a hand to the back of Chloe’s thigh. She hoisted it up and Chloe instinctively wrapped her leg around Beca’s waist.

Harmonious whimpers and moans escaped them as their hips moved to their own accord. Beca’s lips found their way down Chloe’s neck and the redhead was thankful for the brick wall behind her, using it to hold herself up as her knees started to grow weak.

The next few minutes felt like hours, but their intense make out session was abruptly interrupted when Fat Amy and Bumper suddenly appeared around the corner, hand in hand, and looking just as stunned as Chloe and Beca did.

Chloe and Amy eyed each other nervously and shifted their gaze’s to their choices in hookups. An awkward silence filled the cool night air, but Amy was the first to finally break it as she looked at Chloe.

“I won’t tell if you wont.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whoomp, there it is! Oh, Amy...
> 
> If you'd like to see my other work, come follow me on Tumblr at: not-so-average-fangirl
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
